Absolution
by jasperskitty
Summary: ON TEMP HIATUS This is what I think should have happened after Eric left the roof in 2x09. Story is told from Eric's POV. Rated M for later.
1. Parting

**Hi guys. This is a story I've been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy it!**

Parting

I knew exactly what Godric was planning to do, when he'd told me to meet him up on the hotel roof. It was close to dawn and there was only one explanation for it. He actually was about to meet the sun … on his own free will. Finally everything he'd said before at the meeting, his whole behavior … the melancholy he had been in since we had come back from the Fellowship of the Sun church made total sense to me …

I strongly hoped I was wrong with my conclusion … and if I wasn't, I was damn sure I would be able to talk him out of this madness. I quickly claimed the last flight of stairs, finally reaching the roof. Godric stood with his back to me, looking to the east. I could already feel the impending rise of the sun.

"Why are you doing this, Godric?" I asked, incredulously. I still couldn't get my head around this. It made no sense to me at all.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric gave me as an answer, probably thinking that explanation would make it easier for me to comprehend his decision. Like that was a good enough reason for what he was about to do. Maybe it was for him, but not for me …

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" I exclaimed, shaking with anger … and fear, because I could feel the gravity behind his words.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric replied in a calm, but resolved voice.

"But we are here!" I barked back, not just to state the obvious, but because I didn't know what else to say. I was confused, and too scared to think clearly.

"It's not right. We're not right." he responded, still calm.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival … or death." I reminded him stubbornly.

"I told a lie, as it turns out." His voice was grave, layered with ancient grief and regret. This wasn't the Godric I knew. What had happened to the strong vampire he had been when we'd first met? The vampire before me now was weak … he cared about humans … I couldn't understand this change in him. What made him act this way all of a sudden?

"I will keep you alive by force." I threatened, desperately grasping at straws. I knew perfectly well that I didn't have the strength to overpower him as he was twice my age … but I would try despite that. He was my maker, and I couldn't let him do this. I would stop him, whatever the cost.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" His words cut me deep, and I finally grasped that there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind.

"Godric, don't do this." I pleaded with him, my voice breaking.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us." He reminded me softly of what we had shared, which made it that much worse for me.

"Please, please …" I begged him under tears, sinking on my knees. "Please, Godric."

"Father … brother … son." Godric said. I recognized the words at once; they were the same ones he had spoken right before he had changed me. "Let me go."

The calmness in his request made me stop crying, it was somehow sobering. In this moment I made a strange decision … one I knew I would never consider under _normal_ circumstances.

"I won't let you die alone." I stated with total conviction.

"Yes, you will." Godric disagreed, and his rejection of my offer to die with him brought new tears to my eyes. Why won't he let me do it? Godric laid his hand in a very humanly way on my head, trying to soothe my pain. I lifted my head up, looking him in his eyes. There was no indecision, no fear in them, only resolution and sympathy for my pain.

"As your maker … I command you." He said, slightly smiling.

Godric knew that I needed this order from him, to keep me from joining him in his final death. The full meaning of his words finally sank in … he was actually releasing me.

As much as it pained me, this was his final wish and I would follow it … to honor him, and our long relationship. I stood up, and without a last word of goodbye I turned my back on him, ready to leave him.

Then I saw Sookie standing at the end of the stairway. Her presence wasn't a complete surprise for me, because I had - only unconsciously though - noticed that someone else had been up here with us the whole time, but hadn't cared to check who it was. I'd only sensed that it had been someone who wasn't a vampire, and that whoever it was hadn't meant us any harm. On the contrary, the person had felt almost the same way as I did.

Now, seeing Sookie, it all made sense. She had some of my blood in her, and I was able to sense her emotions. After what I'd done to her earlier, I was a little surprised, that she actually felt compassion for me. But there was no time to ponder over this, the sun was about to rise.

I glanced back at Godric one last time, seeing him facing the east. He looked so peaceful. Sookie grabbed my hand, drawing my attention back to her.

"I'll stay with him," she promised me, her tone of voice soft and caring. "As long as it takes."

I didn't know what to say in response, so I just nodded. I was grateful that my maker didn't have to be alone in the end, but I'd never pictured Sookie to be the one to do it. Sookie and I shared one last look, then I made my way downstairs, and she joined Godric on the centre of the rooftop.

All I wanted now was going back to my suite and mourn. But I didn't make it that far. And the end of the staircase the force of my pain of losing my maker and a friend made my knees buckle, and I sank to the floor. I was still in earshot, so I was able hear the conversation between Sookie and Godric.

**A/N Good or bad? Tell me what you think. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Witnessing

**Hello all to all my readers. Thanks to all the guys that reviewed, and put my story on alert. It's heartwarming. :-)**

**There was a question, if I would follow the show. Well ... no, not exactly, because this whole ridiculous sidestory with Mary-Ann was too farfetched for my liking. And anyway ... this is a Eric/Sookie lovestory after all.**

**Enough said, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Witnessing

I could already feel the first effects of the daytime stupor, as it was trying to take over my body, trying to pull me under. But I fought against it. Even though Godric had told me to go, I couldn't just leave his side … not completely, he meant too much to me. I was safe here … safe from the sunlight, I would continue my existence … like he wanted me to.

Another tear ran silently down my cheek, but I ignored it. I leaned my back against the wall, and listened hard.

"It won't take long," I heard Godric commenting on Sookie's last words. "Not at my age."

Somehow this statement gave me some comfort. I knew I wouldn't be able to bear his anguish … not for long. He might have released me, but the bond between us was still intact.

"You know … it wasn't very smart … the Fellowship of the Sun part." Sookie stated, wording it carefully.

I loved her straightforward manner … even in inappropriate situations like this …

I wondered if she was at least a little bit afraid, being alone with a strange vampire. I wasn't close enough to get confirmation because this new bond between her and me was still too weak. But I knew that Godric was no threat to her. He actually thought a great deal of her. The way he'd praised her worth in front of his entire nest …

_A human being worth of anything … he'd truly changed his way of thinking …_

"I know," Godric admitted. "I thought it might fix everything somehow … but I don't think like a vampire anymore." _And not acting like one either_, I thought bitterly.

"Do you believe in God?" Godric asked Sookie after a short silence.

_What a weird question to ask …_

"Yes." She answered, her voice slightly trembling.

"If you're right … how will he punish me?" He sounded worried for the first time.

_Punish for what?_

"God doesn't punish … God forgives." Sookie countered.

Her words seem to be reassuring Godric. "I don't deserve it … but I hope for it."

"We all do." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You will care for him? Eric?" Godric wanted to know.

I felt another jolt of pain jerk through my body. If I didn't know it was impossible, it actually felt like my heart was aching. He was concerned about me, worrying how I would deal with his final death. But asking a mere human to take care of me? That was downright insulting! Didn't he sense I was still near? Apparently not … or he'd said it on purpose … whatever.

"I'm not sure … you know how he is." She sounded uncertain and irritated at the same time, and she had every right to be. I knew she didn't trust me, and that she didn't like me … I couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

"I can take the blame for that too." Godric said, sounding amused by Sookie's assessment. I smiled despite the agony I was feeling. I knew it wasn't really guilt he was feeling, but pride for his creation. And he should be …

"Maybe not … Eric is pretty much himself." Sookie stated, a little amused, too.

_She knows me well …_ I thought, smirking. _More than she even wants to …_

For some agonizing seconds there was silence between them. When Sookie spoke again, her voice was full of concern and true compassion. "Are you very afraid?"

"No," Godric answered, and I heard him laugh in shook. "No, I'm full of joy." I could feel that it was the truth. He was looking forward to meet his end …

"But the pain …" Her voice broke. I realized that she actually cared for him. But why? She barely knew him. Sookie was only here in Dallas on behalf of me … it was supposed to be only business for her. Or wasn't it?

"I want to burn!" Godric emphasized, trying to convince her as he'd done with me. Apparently she understood his choice better than I did.

"Well … I'm afraid for you." Sookie confessed, choking. She began to cry.

"A human with me at the end … and human tears … two thousand years and I can still be surprised." Godric said in awe, laughing in wonder. "In this I see God."

Suddenly I felt a shift in his demeanor. Anticipation … joy … and a little fear … fear of the unknown. I heard no screams, but because I was in such close proximity I was forced to experience his physical pain right along with him. I bit my tongue, swallowing my blood. Fortunately it only took seconds, and then it was over. I realized that the tie between my maker and me was severed for good. Godric was gone.

"Goodbye, Godric." I heard Sookie whisper, sobbing.

"Goodbye, my father … my brother … my friend." I whispered, letting my head fall into my hands. There was a gaping hole inside me … and it was aching. This new sensation of loss overshadowed the pain caused by my stubborn choice of staying awake. I'd never experienced something like this … not as a vampire.

I was barely aware of my surroundings, but then I heard light footsteps on the stairs. This meant Sookie was finally coming down. I could hear that she was still sobbing silently. I didn't look up, as I was barely able to move … even if I wanted to. It was odd, but for once in my long vampire life I didn't even care that a mere human would witness my display of weakness.

Sookie came to a sudden halt at the end of the staircase.

"Eric!" She cried in surprise. "What are you still doing here?"

* * *

**A/N Good/bad? Let me know. Next chapter is coming soon. Promise!**


	3. Sharing

**You guys are so great! Thanks for all the reviews. As a special treat, here my second upload for today! But don't get used to it … just kidding.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Sharing

I didn't answer her question, but I lifted my head to look at her. I could see that Sookie's eyes were swollen, from the crying I assumed. She looked worried … more than that … she looked horrified.

"Eric, are you okay?" She voiced her concern. Apparently I was a mess, inside _and_ out.

"Godric is gone," I mumbled, unintelligibly.

"I know … I'm so sorry, Eric." She said softly, laying a hand on my shoulder. She patted my arm in a comforting, sympathetic kind of way. "Come on … you have to go to your room … you need to rest." I let her help me get up, guiding me back to my suite.

She didn't comment on the fact that my room was next to hers and Bill's. She probably already knew that, and I would have been surprised if she'd even expected anything else from me. I hadn't done that to be closer to _her_, but to annoy Bill. I always got a kick out of Bill's irritation. But I certainly hadn't enjoyed listening in on their lovemaking …

Sookie took the keycard out of my trembling hands, and opened the door to my room. My moves were sluggish, but although I was very tired, Sookie's mere presence and her anxiety kept me awake. She led me into my bedroom and I plopped ungraciously on the bed. To my amazement she took a seat right by my side.

_Why doesn't she leave?_

This was a very strange, unfamiliar situation for me … having someone … no in fact _needing_ someone to be with me in this moment. But not in my wildest dreams had I imagined that Sookie would be this person, not after how I'd treated her …

"Sookie?" I said, cautiously.

"Yes."

I looked her directly in the eyes. They were blue, like mine.

I swallowed my pride, and asked. "Why did you come up to the roof?"

She smiled at me. It was a genuine, understanding smile, and I wondered if she could sense my confusion. Even if she did, she was considerate enough to ignore it.

"I thought I owed him that … after he'd first rescued me from Gabe … and then again from Lorena." She explained, a slight disgust in her voice when she mentioned Bill's maker. "And to be honest I was a little worried about you too … I know what he'd meant to you."

_How can you?_

I shook my head in disbelief. The way Sookie seemed to care about people … whether it was one of her friends like that Lafayette guy or some strange vampire she'd had no obligation to … it was simply unfathomable to me. But then again it was just one of her character traits that set her apart from all the other humans I knew, and it was just one reason why I found her so interesting …

I heard her chuckling softly. "Yeah … you probably think that I'm a fool … for acting this way after what happened last night."

_I don't think you are a fool … on the contrary …_

"I don't think that you are a fool." I spoke my thoughts out load, surprising myself by the fact that I actually was straight with her. "But I still don't understand _why_ you care at all."

_But I'm thankful that you do …_ I added in my mind, a little shocked by this revelation. In this moment I was _really_ glad that she couldn't read my mind.

"You are not the only one …" Sookie said thoughtfully, torn between sorrow and amusement.

I was confused by her mixed emotions, but I got the hint.

"Bill?" I guessed, but I knew the answer already.

"Yes. He wasn't too thrilled when I told him after the meeting that I was going to find Godric. For Bill our work here was done …" She explained, shaking her head. "I know Bill tries to understand my behavior, my choices … but I don't think that he can …not …"

She suddenly stopped midsentence, probably realizing whom she was talking to at the moment. I got the impression that she wasn't too comfortable talking about this in the first place … and least of all to me. But I was intrigued.

_Mmmh … Trouble in paradise?_

When she spoke again, her tone of voice had changed, it was suddenly urgent. "But considering what all had happened in the last few days … the kidnap, the almost rape, the bomb … Can you blame him for objecting?"

She shot me a daring look. As much as I would have liked to contradict her, I just couldn't.

"No." I admitted, though reluctantly.

Of course, it was no surprise to me that Bill wasn't too pleased by the idea of _his_ Sookie caring about someone else but him … especially not about me. Under the circumstances I had expected him to come rushing in here, protesting, threatening and dragging Sookie out of my room at once or maybe even trying to throw punches again.

But he didn't. I wondered what Sookie had told him, to make him stay away. But maybe he was already asleep. I doubted that.

_He's probably in the next room listening in on our conversation …_

I smiled to myself. "When hears that you are here with _me_ … Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he will try to punch me again." I mused, jokingly, imagining Bill trying to pick a fight with me. I might have let him get away with the one punch, but I wouldn't allow him to do it a second time.

"Maybe … but to be honest I think Bill had every right to do it." She said, sounding miffed, but not overly convincing.

I stopped laughing, and shot her an apologetic look. I didn't want to anger her … not when she was here to comfort me. But I had to admit that I appreciated the brief distraction from my grief.

I heard Sookie draw in a deep breath. I looked at her again and saw that she had a sad look on her face.

"But I wish he would have chosen another time for his macho revenge thing." She finally said. I could sense that this confession hasn't been easy for her.

I smiled at her choice of words … it was so human … so female. But I couldn't deny the fact that her words had another effect on me. I was moved once again by her compassion for Godric … and for me. And considering what we were - or in Godric's case had been - I wasn't sure we deserved it.

I had to ask again. "Why are you doing this?"


	4. Revealing

**A/N I don't know what to say ... I'm just so amazed that so many people like my story. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope not to disappoint you with where my story is going.**

**Here now the newest chapter.**

**Enjoy!!!**

___________________

Revealing

She gave me an irritated look. "Why do you keep asking me that question? I've already told you … I was worried."

"But you despise me." I stated, matter-of-factly. I had no doubt in my mind, that she felt that way about me … even if she was currently acting in a completely opposite manner. But _that_ was exactly the point why I didn't understand that she was still here with me. Why was she bothering to give me some comfort? It made no sense to me at all.

I felt a pang of emotion emanating from her, but I wasn't able to identify it. My mind was already too muddled from sleep deprivation, to absorb everything as clearly as I would have at nighttime. I had to use every bit of my strength to stay awake and alert, concentrating on our conversation.

"No, Eric," she replied, shaking her head gloomily. "I don't hate you. I may not like you very much because … well … let's face it you _are_ an asshole most of the time. But …"

She stopped again, biting her lower lip. It seemed like she was deliberating her answer for a moment. "But despite the tension in our relationship, I don't believe anymore should be left alone with their grief … because I know what it feels like when you lose somebody you'd loved."

She was selfless … a character trait totally unfamiliar to me. But I always liked her bluntness … actually saying what she meant and thought … she wasn't afraid of me, not afraid of getting into my face. It was a rare thing … for a human.

"I thought that you may want to talk about Godric," She continued, sounding uncertain and sort of disappointed now. "But maybe I was wrong … perhaps I'll better go …"

Sookie was about to stand up, but I grabbed her hand, not forcefully but firmly … almost desperately holding on to it. Right this moment she was my anchor. I needed her …

"Please," I said, softly. "Don't leave … at least not yet."

She stopped in her action, sighed and then she settled back into her seat next to me. I hadn't let go of her hand, and to my surprise she hadn't pulled it out of my grasp. Instead she laid her other hand on top.

"Okay, Eric … I'll stay."

We sat like this for a few minutes, in total silence. The only thing I could hear was her beating heart, and her even breaths. She was totally at ease, patiently waiting for me to say something.

Being reminded of the reason why we were here brought all the feelings back to the surface in a rush. My pain of loss, my confusion … _and_ my anger.

"Godric was a coward." I blurted out all of the sudden, without thinking of what I was saying.

"Do you really think that?" Sookie replied, calmly and caringly, not the least bit surprised by my statement.

"What else am I supposed to think? Committing suicide … it's such a spineless way to go for a vampire … especially for one like him." I responded. My aversion for his choice was palpable in my voice, and probably in my face too.

"You were offering to go with him …" She reminded me, voicing it carefully. She must have known that she was entering dangerous grounds.

"That's different!" I almost snapped.

I let go of Sookie's hand and got to my feet. My anger got the best of me, and I thought it would be the best to put some space between us, because I didn't want to hurt her. She watched my action wordlessly. I stumbled over to the nearest chair, and sat down.

"Why? Because the reason why you would have done it would have been love?" she countered, not trying to challenge me but apparently interested in making sense of what I was saying.

"Yes!" I said with conviction.

She smiled at me, cocking her head to the side. "Maybe for Godric love had been a motive too …"

I pulled my eyebrows together, staring at her in perplexity. "You think he did it out of _love_? Love for whom? The _humans_?"

She held one of her hands up in defense, probably sensing my exasperation. "I think it is just a part of the reason why he'd chosen to die. Didn't you hear what he'd said at the meeting … and even before that … in the church? He was trying to reconcile with the human kind … To make things better not only for himself but for all of us.

"I think it was a noble gesture … but the way he wanted to prove his point … well I'm sure you'd probably heard what I'd told Godric …" She said, not needing to repeat the words because I'd been listening in and she knew that.

"Mmmh, if you put it that way … Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought." I mused, shaking my head in sadness. What else had Godric kept from me?

"I don't think that's true … I believe he'd hid this part of him from everybody around him, not just you." She pointed out, in a soothing way.

"But why?" I asked, needing an answer to that particular question.

"Isn't it obvious? He was afraid someone would talk him out of it." Sookie assumed.

"You mean to knock some sense into him!" I amended her statement, laughing half-heartedly. But her observations finally made some sense of this craziness. I was surprised how much she saw …

"Oh, Eric …" Sookie suddenly exclaimed, startling me. "You're bleeding."

I hadn't noticed that myself before, but now I could feel the blood running down my cheek. Of course, by forcing myself to stay awake my body had to react that way at some point. She quickly rushed to my side.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation at another time." She suggested, her voice layered with worry. "Come on, time for bed."

* * *

**A/N Like/don't like? I'm curious to hear your opinions.**


	5. Awakening

**A/N Well, well ... I'm impressed ... all those kind responses. Just wow!**

**Have fun with the next chapter! Maybe there will even be a second one today ... **

**Enjoy!!!**

Awakening

When I woke up the next night, I was alone in the bed. I still wore my pants, but somehow my shirt had vanished. I couldn't remember removing it myself. But who else could have done it?

With my mind becoming clearer with each passing second, I was finally able to recall most of the events that had taken place the night before.

_Godric … his final death … Sookie's presence … our conversation … parts of it at least …_

So did that mean that Sookie had been the one who had removed my shirt? I grinned at the prospect of this occasion. The last clear memory I had, was Sookie helping me to the bed, after the bleeding had started. Everything after that was sort of muddled. I'd probably fallen asleep right after I'd hit the mattress.

_Too bad … I finally had her where I wanted her … with me in bed …_

Unfortunately, or maybe not, there was no time for me to ponder over this missed chance, because I knew that I had to see Isabel as soon as possible. I needed to inform her of Godric's demise, and I knew that we should talk about it and decide together what we would tell Nan Flanagan, before we would meet with her and her entourage later. I definitely wasn't looking forward to _that_ talk. I despised her … the way she'd talked to Godric last night … there has been no respect towards him at all …

I made my way to the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror, and was surprised to see that there weren't any bloodstains on my face like I had expected them to be there … from the crying (what I didn't do often) and the bleeding.

Sookie must have cleaned my face, when I had succumbed to my daytime slumber. What a weird gesture? Talking to me about my loss … that was one thing … one thing I could somehow comprehend, but taking care of me physically?

_What is with her? It is so unlike her … to care for me in such an intimate way._ I shook my head in bewilderment.

I shed of my pants and stepped into the shower. I groaned in pleasure, enjoying the warmth of the poring hot water immensely. Sookie was still on my mind … the image of her together with me in the shower … the things I would do with her …

* * *

After half an hour under the shower I finally left the bathroom and got dressed. Just then I became an involuntary witness to a conversation in the next hotel room. I didn't need to strain myself to pick up every word spoken between Sookie and Bill, because the conversation soon turned into an argument.

"What were you thinking? After, what he had done to you? How can you be so stupid?" I heard Bill bark at Sookie.

"How dare you to call me stupid? It's not stupid to comfort someone who is in pain. Eric had just lost his maker." She defended herself, which made me smile. I was glad to hear that she didn't regret her decision to comfort me last night.

"So what?" Bill retorted harshly.

"So what?" Sookie snapped back. "Just because you don't have a functioning relationship with your maker …"

Lorena had been right with her assessment. Sookie was feisty. I loved it … her spirit was simply adorable.

"This has nothing to do with Lorena." Bill stated bleakly. I could hear in his voice the same stress he'd used the night of the bombing, when he'd first confronted me with that subject and then later when Lorena had shown up.

"Oh, doesn't it? I'm not even sure you would have told me about her, if she hadn't shown up herself at Godric's nest that night." She accused him. I got the feeling that she was dead right with her assessment.

_Wow … there really is trouble in paradise … hmmm …_

"You are forgetting that _Eric_ was the one who had called her … intending to keep me away from you." Bill replied in defense. He was right, I had called his maker. Firstly I had done it out of fun, to annoy him, but I hadn't thought about Sookie's reaction. I hadn't meant to hurt _her_ … I would never hurt _her_, not on purpose …

_Not anymore …_

She has gotten to me … not since last night, I knew that now … even before that I was drawn to her in ways I couldn't understand before. I remembered the night I'd stood outside the Fellowship of the Sun church, talking to Isabel about her relationship with her human Hugo … denying to have any interest in Sookie. Of course, I'd lied … sort of.

"Maybe we should talk about it later." Sookie sighed, sounding tired and annoyed. No surprise there, she'd had a long night before. "I need to take a shower."

"Yeah … you'll better. You still reek of Eric." Bill commented, with some disgust in his voice. I smiled, both at his statement and at his obvious lack of knowledge about women. Even I knew when to keep my mouth shut … not to antagonize a woman too far. He was such a fool.

"I know." Sookie retorted, with obvious annoyance in her voice. I could even imagine the look on her face. She was sick of Bill's behavior, of his reactions. And she obviously knew when to retreat.

"I will go downstairs to arrange our return trip." Bill explained, and then I heard that he left their hotel room, closing the door behind him with more force than necessary. I almost expected him to pay me another visit, but he didn't.

_Good for him. I'm so not in the mood to deal with him right now …_

But before I could think about it further, I was out of my room, knocking gently on Sookie's door.

"What now?" I heard her seethe, and I braced myself.

**A/N Anyone wanna make a guess about what had happenend during Eric's slumber?**


	6. Unraveling

**A/N Like I'd promised a second update today ... **

* * *

Unraveling

Somehow I knew what to expect. I've seen Sookie in bad mood before, but I still didn't know what she would do … let me in and talk to her or just send me away? I hoped not.

Sookie yanked the door open with enthusiasm. There she stood … in nothing but a bathrobe. I didn't need the power of X-ray vision for confirmation. It was obvious to me she was naked underneath the robe because I could smell it. I steadied myself, forcing to keep my fangs in their hidden position, because I knew that it wouldn't be helpful.

_Why oh why does she have to make it so difficult for me?_

"Oh, Eric … it's you!" She exclaimed, very surprised about my presence at her hotel room door. Apparently she'd been expecting Bill or at least someone else, but not me. Her face softened a little, but I could see that she still wasn't too thrilled about my visit either. "What are you doing here?"

_That's a very good question …_

"Well, good evening to you too." I replied with a sly smile, ignoring her annoyance completely. My bluntness earned me a small smile from Sookie. It was probably a good thing that I wasn't the one responsible for her bad mood. This time Bill was the one to blame. Except … maybe … Okay indirectly I _was_ trigger for their fight … but apparently Sookie didn't think so, otherwise she would have ordered me away by now. And she'd been defending her action from last night to Bill …

"Hmmm … good evening, Eric. What do you want?" She countered, coming directly to the point. I sensed that she wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"May I come in?" I asked in the nicest way, hoping she would comply. If she didn't, I would probably never tell her what I felt I needed to say. And I wasn't very comfortable to talk in the hallway, where anyone could overhear our conversation.

For a moment she seemed to hesitate, but then she stepped aside and motioned to me that it was alright for her that I would come in.

"Where is Bill?" I asked, pretending that I was oblivious to that the fact that he'd left just minutes ago.

"Not here," she stated simply, sitting down on one of the two-seat-couches, pulling her bathrobe tighter. I took a seat on the opposite side. "But I'm fairly sure you knew that already."

I wasn't surprised that Sookie wasn't fooled by my innocent act. By hanging around vampires all the time she knew perfectly well that we had heightened senses including perfect hearing.

"I might have caught a little bit of your _conversation_ with Compton," I allowed, knowing honesty would work best with her in this situation.

"So, you come here to gloat." Sookie accused me, still fuming slightly.

Okay maybe it was not the best time I had chosen, but I needed to see her before she would return back to Bon Temps.

"No … that's not why I am here." I told her, and it was the truth. I didn't come here to rejoice. And what did I have to celebrate? That she and Bill had another fight wasn't really unexpected or inexplicable. What I knew about relationships between lovers, fighting was always a part of it. That this particular fight was about my person was a different matter … an interesting matter. "But if my presence here will be a problem, I leave. I don't want to be the cause of more trouble."

Not that I cared about Bill's reaction, on the contrary. But I definitely didn't want to hurt Sookie, not after what she'd done for me and Godric last night. I owed her.

But Sookie just shook her head, smiling. "Believe me you won't be … as long as you stay to long, of course. I'm sure Bill won't be back for a few minutes." She assured me, sounding somehow relieved about that fact. Apparently she was glad to have some time on her own, to cool down … or whatever.

"I don't have much time anyway. I have to meet Isabel." I stated, making it clear that my visit would be a short one.

"Oh, right …" She nodded, understanding the subtext of my statement without further explanation. A similar look like the one from last night appeared on her face. Sookie didn't envy me for what I had to do later, no she felt sorry for me. I didn't know what to think about that, whether to resent the notion or to be thankful for her sympathy.

_This human behavior drives me insane … it's so confusing … and distracting …_

"The reason why I came … well …" I began, searching for the right words. I was tense, and I knew why. It would be the first and hopefully the last time I would say this to someone, especially to a human. I swallowed my pride and spoke my mind. "I just wanted to thank you for the comfort you'd provided last night."

Sookie was visibly shocked by my confession. Her eyes opened wide, and she her mouth fell open ever so slightly, but she recovered quickly. "Oh … well … you're welcome."

We both smiled at each other coyly, both feeling awkward. I didn't know if she felt the change our relationship had taken since the events from last night, but I hoped for it. All I knew was that her statement was as true as mine. And I was glad to hear that she didn't regret her actions from last night.

_This reminds me …_

"And of course for the other service you'd provided." I added with a wink, trying to lighten the mood … and of course to uncover some details about what had happened after I'd succumbed to my daytime slumber. I was really curious … I just needed to know.

She looked a little flabbergasted, not understanding what I was getting at … or trying to convince me that she didn't understand. But I was determined to find out the truth.

"Taking of my ruined shirt … and washing my face." I clarified. "Did I miss something?"

Apparently I hit the jackpot, because she suddenly blushed deep red. The color was very appealing, making my already strong hunger increase, but I suppressed my craving for her blood … again.

"I'd just thought that it would be a nice gesture." Sookie said, embarrassed that I mentioned it. The way she said it, sounded like an excuse, like she was hiding part of the information I was seeking from her. Some vital part …

"Is there something I should know, Sookie?" I pressed.

__________________

**A/N What else could have happened? I say only this she hadn't spent the night with him ... So?**


	7. Beginning

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day brighter.**

**As for the length of my chapters ... well I usually don't like variations and I wrote these chapter sort of like scenes in a TV show ... so I really hope that explains it. And anyway, I update really fast so you don't have to wait to long for answers to my beloved cliffis.**

**On with the show.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Beginning

My firm demeanor made it clear that I wasn't going to leave the room until I'd gotten an answer to my question. Hopefully an answer that would satisfy my curiosity.

"No." Sookie said briskly, but not very convincingly though. "If that's all you wanted to say, you'll better leave … Bill will be probably back in a few …"

Her tone of voice made it clear that she _really_ wanted me to leave. I was sure the reason was not because she was afraid of Bill finding me here, but that she didn't want to talk to me any further. My question had made her feel uncomfortable. But I wasn't satisfied yet – in more ways than one – and I was pretty sure she did something last night, something she was embarrassed to admit. But what could that have been?

Sookie stood up, clutching her bathrobe tight, thus keeping her body concealed from me.

_What a pity …_

Reluctantly, I left my seat as well, and followed her quietly to the door. She was just about to open it, when I put my hands against it, keeping it closed. She whirled around, craning her head to stare my in the face.

She felt cornered, but not afraid, just confused.

_Good …_

With my hands placed at the door, I had Sookie pinned against it. There was no way for her to escape. I smiled down at her. I could hear her heartbeat picking up rate, her breathing accelerated as well. But I still couldn't sense any fear emanating from her, but there was something else … was it anticipation?

_Does she know what I am about to do now? Hardly! As far as I know she can't read my mind. Does she hope for it? Doubtful! Will she fight? Possibly! Whatever … it's now or never …_

I knew this was probably my only chance, and I was determined to take it. I leaned down, and gently brushed my lips against hers, thus testing her reaction. Part of me expected her to push me away, maybe even slap me for my impertinent behavior (and it wouldn't be the first time). But she didn't … instead she grabbed my neck, pulling me closer towards her and returning the kiss with passion.

I was thrilled that she reciprocated. I placed my hands at her waist, pulling her closer to me. I moaned when she ran her tongue skillfully over my extended fangs. It took everything I had not letting my growing desire to get the best of me. I wanted her so much, her body … her blood … everything.

It was odd, but this felt sort of familiar to me. Not the intensity of my craving for a human woman, but her soft lips on mine. But how could that be? I had never kissed her before …

_Is that what she did last night? Kissing me? Who would have thought? It certainly would explain her reaction …_

All of the sudden Sookie pulled away, breathing heavily, almost panting. Our eyes met, I was able to see the same emotion in hers that she most certainly was able to detect in mine.

_Hunger … lust …_

But there was more. It was obvious that Sookie felt a little mortified about what had just occurred between us, because she was a little flushed, and somehow I knew it wasn't because of the excitement. I allowed her to wriggle out of my embrace.

"This was nice," I commented with a smirk, hoping to lighten up her mood. And the kiss had been great … clearly not what I had been expecting … it made me what more … much more.

She just stared at me for a moment. "Hmm …" She mumbled, incoherently, shaking her head. "I don't think that was a good idea …"

"I beg the differ!" I disagreed, vehemently. But I knew that whatever I would say it wouldn't make a difference for her at the moment.

_She is probably thinking about Bill … damn him …_

"I really think you should leave." Sookie insisted, leaving me no room for argue.

"Alright," I agreed, placing one of my hands on the doorknob, ready to leave. I looked at her for a second, and then I gently took one of her hands in mine. She allowed it to my surprise.

"I would really like to see you again … Come visit me at Fangtasia, please." I said, softly, almost pleading. Seeing the suspicious look on her face, I quickly added. "Just to talk, I promise."

_If that's what you want … me of course … that's a different story …_

She seemed to consider my request for a moment. "I don't know … maybe … let me think about it, okay?"

I nodded. She hadn't refused my request, so there was a chance, even if it was a small chance. I knew she was still faithful to Bill, but considering what had just happened and me knowing about the unresolved and possibly still developing issues between them, the odds of winning her in the end were totally in my favor.

_She will be mine … someday …_

"Have a safe trip home," I said, opening the door, and stepping out into the hall.

"You, too." She replied politely, and then added. "And please, give my condolences to Isabel."

"I will." I assured her, not sure if I would actually do it.

I took one last look at her. The way she was standing there in the doorframe in nothing but her bathrobe, she was giving me a wicked inspiration. I winked at her and whispered. "You really need to take the shower now. To wash off my scent."

She scowled at me and threw the door shut right into my face. I laughed out loud, because the annoyed look on her face was simply priceless. She'd never disappointed me, and hadn't now. Her reaction had been exactly what I'd expected.

_And hey, she'd said it. I am an asshole most of the times._

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think?**


	8. Notifying

**A/N I hope the last chapter was worth the wait. First kiss ... and everything.**

**I know you guys are waiting for more Sookie/Eric action ... sexy action. But remember she is still with Bill and even with her limited experience in romantic relatonships, she is truly loyal. But the kiss between them was only the beginning ...**

**The next chapters are only Eric featured, but Sookie ill be back.**

**Enough rambling, on with the show.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Notifying

I made my way to Isabel's room which was located a floor below mine. I was sure I was still grinning like an idiot … with the memory of Sookie's soft lips on mine so fresh in my mind … I was hardly able to think of something else. My still hard erection was straining against the fabric of my jeans. It really wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but probably inappropriate for my next mission.

The thought of notifying Isabel about Godric's final death did its job to sober me up. I pushed away my longing for Sookie, and concentrated on the task at hand.

When I finally reached my destination, I knocked twice on the door. Isabel opened the door immediately, as if she was just waiting right behind it, expecting me to arrive there that very moment.

"Eric." Isabel said, nodding once in greeting.

"Isabel." I replied.

I walked passed her towards the nearest seat and sat down. She followed my example and took a seat on the other incliner on the opposite side.

"It's good you are here. We only have twenty minutes before we are scheduled to meet with Nan Flannigan again. And I think we should talk about our strategy." She said, all business. Suddenly a strange, almost worried look appeared on her face. "But where is Godric?"

Hearing the name of my maker coming out of her mouth brought back the memory and with it the feelings of loss and pain right back to the surface. It was like the events just happened minutes ago … and not in the early hours of this morning. I hadn't suppressed this unpleasant memory … of this I was sure. I knew I would never forget what had happened … hey, I was a vampire after all … with the skill of perfect recollection. It was more like that Sookie had absorbed part of the grief and had taken it with her, thus helping me to deal with these unfamiliar feelings.

_Is that what happens when human share their feelings? Do they share the burden of such feelings like pain, grief or loss?_

"Godric is gone." I stated simply, in an almost detached way. It was one thing to show my pain to a human, but yet an entirely other to let a vampire see it. Anyway, she would probably know what I felt, considering the connection between a maker and his children is one of the strongest among our kind … apart from a relationship between lovers … as long as they were bonded by blood.

Isabel's eyes widened. "What do you mean, he is gone?"

I didn't grace her question with a verbal answer, just giving her a significant look.

"Oh," She breathed in understanding, her voice was full of sorrow. I was pleased to see that she had been very loyal to Godric, even after the disaster with the Fellowship. Of course she had been part of it all going down, unintentionally, but still. "I understand. How?"

"He met the sun this morning." I said calmly.

She made a horrified face, but steadied herself quickly. "But … why?"

"Don't ask me … I still cannot fully comprehend the reasoning behind his decision …" I told her truthfully, because even after my talk to Sookie I still had problems dealing with the whole situation.

"You were there?" Isabel asked, curiously.

"Yes, me and …" I stopped for a second, thinking if it would be wise to let Isabel know about Sookie' presence. But right this moment I couldn't see any reason that spoke against it. "Me _and_ Sookie."

"Miss Stackhouse? What was she doing there?" Isabel asked, stunned.

"She told me that she felt obligated … you know because Godric had saved her …" I waved my hand dismissively, like I wouldn't really care about Sookie's involvement in the events from last night and morning. Which wasn't the case of course but there was no need for Isabel to know about that too. It was enough that Compton was aware of it. Not that I thought Sookie would tell him everything … especially not after the kiss.

_The kiss … hmm … head in the game, Eric …_

Isabel watched me, trying to decipher any hidden meaning in my last statement.

"She is something else, isn't she?" She mused after a moment. And I knew that she wasn't talking about Sookie's gift.

"For a human … yes." I stated, keeping my tone of voice neutral.

"I must say, I was quite impressed by her behavior she'd shown last night at the meeting with Flannigan." Isabel said, her admiration clear in her voice. "She must feel very safe around our kind … to have the courage to speak up … that's a rare behavior in a human."

"True." I commented, grinning. I was flashing back to the night she'd agreed to go to Dallas in exchange for her friend Lafayette's freedom. She had shown no fear when she had confronted me, screaming at me and even daring me to slap me right in the face. At the time I had been amused … for the most part … but now that I'd witnessed the true amount of her strength, the depth in her character, I felt differently.

Sookie was tough, independent, loyal, and a little stubborn … like me. But at the same time she was sweet and caring, which I was not. Oddly, those kinds of character traits, though foreign to me, made her even more appealing to me.

_What is this human woman doing to me?_

"So what do we do now?" Isabel asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Good question," I replied, thoughtfully. "I think it would best if we keep the actual circumstances of Godric's disappearance quiet for now. The only people that know about it are Sookie, Compton and us. Sookie has no involvement with Flannigan, and I'm certain she won't talk. I can take sure that Compton won't tell anybody. So, that only leaves us … and neither one of us has the urge to blab.

"And considering that Godric gave up his position voluntarily, with Flannigan's acceptance, I'm fairly sure that she would believe us, if we tell her that Godric just moved on which is not so far from the truth …"

"I'm pretty sure that she won't ask for any details," Isabel agreed. "Considering that she wants this problem solved as fast and clean as possible. That bitch actually had the audacity to insult my sheriff …"

I smirked at Isabel. "You probably shouldn't call her that to her face. Not when you want to take Godric's place."

She grinned back at me. "Of course, not. But I'm not so sure she will go for that. Instating me … I mean after what had happened …"

I cut her off. "We will see. And she doesn't need to know everything. We better go, if we don't want to be late."

"First impressions …" Isabel muttered, and we both got up and left her room.

* * *

**A/N Please review! Thanks.**


	9. Establishing

**A/N Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. You guys always make my day.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Establishing

We walked silently to the elevators. It wasn't a very big surprise that Nan Flannigan had a huge (and very expensive) suite on the top floor. Her position as liaison between the vampire and the human community made her a public figure, some sort of celebrity you might say. And she took pride in what she was doing and enjoyed to gloat about her power … considering how she'd reacted to my outburst of rage at our last meeting. At that exact moment she had been very lucky that Godric had insisted that I stand down … otherwise I would have ripped her throat out right there.

Without a doubt, Nan Flannigan had a lot of political influence … more than I possessed, but her threat of replacing me had been an empty one. My position as Sheriff of Area 5 was safe, of that I was sure, because the queen trusted and needed me … especially now that she'd given me this strange order … advertising vampire blood (_her_ vampire blood to be precise).

At the time I had been smart enough not to ask about her hidden agenda, but this unusual act of hers had made me curious … Vampires usually despised humans who dealt with and/or consummated vampire blood, and drainers were usually killed on sight. I'd had to deal with some of them myself … Sookie's friend Lafayette being one of them. One of the lucky ones … thanks to Sookie's intervention …

However, I had no choice, but to obey my queen's orders … as weird as they might be. I'd known Sophie-Anne for a long time, and I was sure she knew what she was doing. I just hoped for all of our sakes that no other vampire would find out about that, because it would mean a lot of trouble … for all of us. Fortunately, for now me and the queen were the only ones who knew about it … apart from Pam and Lafayette, of course. But both of them didn't know everything … just the basic facts.

I shook my head, pushing these unpleasant and distracting thoughts out of my mind. Right now I needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Finally, we'd arrived at Flannigan's hotel room, which was located at the end of the floor.

"Here goes nothing," Isabel muttered under her breath, knocking twice. She seemed to be a little nervous, considering the stakes … it was understandable.

The door opened immediately. One of Flannigan's bodyguards stood in the frame, examining us carefully. He was no more than a couple of hundred years old, and a couple inches shorter than me … so no match for me, but he was just doing his job.

"Isabel Beaumont and Eric Northman." Isabel said. "We're here to see Nan Flannigan. She is expecting us."

"Yes," he nodded in acknowledgment, stepping aside, thus allowing us to enter the room. "She has been waiting for you."

The suite was much bigger than I had expected. I was used to a certain comfort myself, but this was something else. There had to more than five rooms, all furnished with luxurious items …

Suddenly I wondered why we hadn't met up here last night instead of using Compton's accommodations … it would have been more comfortable at the very least and to be honest more pleasant (even under the circumstances) for me with not being forced to smell the faint but still lingering scent of sex … sex between Sookie and Compton …

The vampire bodyguard led us into the next room. It was some sort of an office. Nan Flannigan sat behind an enormous desk, going through some papers. There were three chairs lined up in front of it … apparently meant for Isabel, me … and Godric.

I kept my facial expression as smooth as possible, but seeing the chair that had been meant for my maker, caused me some pain again.

_How long am I going to feel that way?_

"Please," Nan Flannigan said formally, gesturing to the chairs. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Isabel replied coolly, taking a seat on one of the chairs. I silently followed her example. The chair to my left stayed empty, like I knew it would be …

"Where is Godric?" Flannigan asked, torn between interest and impatience. It was obvious that she wanted this unpleasant matter to be dealt with as quickly as possible. For once, we saw eye to eye …

Isabel was the one who answered her question. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Flannigan repeated, confused for a moment. She pulled her eyebrows together, like she was thinking very hard. I could almost hear the click in her head, when she'd put two and two together. "Oh … well … that will make things much easier for me."

She just shrugged, and returned her attention to the papers in front of her again. I supposed they were some sort of contract, to be signed by Godric and Isabel.

Without looking up, she continued. "I cannot say that I am very surprised to hear that he chose to meet his end. But after all that had happened … the mess he'd produced … it's probably for the best."

_Bitch, how dare you to insult my maker … again …_

I growled, feeling the anger burning inside me. Isabel sensed my rising rage, quickly placing one of her hands on my thighs, inflicting some pressure.

"Don't," She whispered in warning. I swallowed my snappy comeback, deciding to heed her advice.

I was sure Nan Flannigan hadn't missed it, but she ignored my reaction … which was probably good, considering I already had problems restraining myself without her commenting on it … again.

"As it is, I'm willing to accept Godric's proposal in instating you," Flannigan said calmly, looking at Isabel. "For the time being, you will assume his official position as Sheriff of Area 9, and you will be in charge of all his businesses."

"I accept this. Thank you." Isabel replied, clearly relieved.

"The final decision will be up to the king, of course." Flannigan emphasized, leaving no doubt, that this was only a practical decision for her. If it would be up to her, she would have instated someone else, someone new … someone who had no allegiance to Godric or any of his former entourage. "I'll send you the necessary documents by the end of the week."

Isabel nodded once in agreement.

"As for you, Sheriff Northman," She turned to me, with obvious dislike in her voice and her expression. "I suggest, you'll better return to your own Area now … I'm sure you have to deal with your own problems."

I wasn't quite certain what she was referring to, but since I had no reason to stay in Dallas any longer, I would happily comply.

"I'll leave tomorrow." I replied icily, and stood up. "It has been a pleasure … as always."

Without another word I left the office, and then the suite. Isabel followed me in silence.

Once in the hallway, Isabel let out a gulp of air. "Pooh … this went better than I'd thought."

"You think?" I sneered, making my way back to the elevators as fast as I could.

"I know, she is a bitch," Isabel allowed. "What I'd meant was … that I'm glad she had decided to instate me …"

"She had no other choice," I commented dryly, stepping into elevator. Isabel joined me. I pushed the button for the ground floor.

"You're right." she agreed, not overly convinced, but still relieved.

"Care to join me for dinner?" I asked her.

"Gladly." She replied.

* * *

**A/N Did you expect this? Eric controlling his anger ... mmmh ... maybe Sookie has more influence over him than he already knows? What do you think?**


	10. Distracting

**A/N Thanks for all your input. I guess you all've been waiting for some lemony stuff ... Well, I'll try to work it in ... in one of the next chapters. Any ideas?**

**But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Distracting

Isabel and I went straight downstairs to the hotel lounge. Since I hadn't had any sustenance tonight yet, I was pretty hungry. And I was pissed off … that Nan Flannigan had that effect on me, every time I'd met her. Eating helped me to unwind, and focus … most of the time.

To my surprise Isabel had apparently developed a taste for the synthetic blood, even though … or maybe because … she'd used to have a human companion to feed on. What was it with those vampires who not only bound themselves emotionally to a human but at the same time gave up part of what made them vampires in the first place, drinking _human_ blood. All that weird changes to prove to the humans that they were truly mainstreaming … they were only acting like wolves in sheep clothing in my opinion. Fooling themselves and the humans …

"How can you stomach this crab?" I asked her, while I was looking around for one of the human donors, one who wasn't as pathetic and annoying as the last one I'd had here.

"It's not that bad," she replied convincingly, taking another sip of her blood substitute. "At least not the expensive kind."

Well, she had a point there. I'd tried every brand there was currently on the market … out of pure curiosity … and I had to admit that the more pricy the synthetic version of our preferred sustenance was the closer it tasted to the real stuff. But I still wouldn't change my habits … because there was nothing more satisfying than sinking my fangs into human flesh … preferably during or after sex.

A young man, probably not older than twenty years old, came strolling to our table. By the marks on his neck, it was pretty obvious that he was one of the willing donors the hotel so graciously provided for us _real_ vampires. I nodded in compliance and he sat down next to me, offering his neck to me immediately.

Just as I'd sank my teeth into the young man's neck, causing him to moan a little in response, and I'd begun to suck in his hot blood, I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Sookie entered the room. And she was on her own … neither Bill … nor even her stupid brother accompanied her. I could have sworn that my dead heart made a jump at the prospect.

_A second chance …_

I was glad that she hadn't noticed my presence in here, and even though I hadn't quite finished quenching my thirst, I let go of the boy at once. I handed him a few notes and motioned him to get loose. The boy shot me a confused look, but complied without a comment. He moved quickly away, looking around for the next potential client.

"Did he taste bad?" Isabel teased. Her sudden question took me kind off guard. Oddly, with Sookie's unexpected appearance in the room, I had almost forgotten my company … and everything else around me for that matter.

_This woman must have put me under a spell …_

Isabel followed my gaze. "Ah … I get it." She said, her knowing smile even noticeable in her voice.

"You get what?" I countered, annoyed by her. She was far too observant for my taste.

"Miss Stackhouse." She simply stated, ignoring my mood completely.

"And?" I stared at her.

"Oh, come on, Eric." Isabel said, rolling her eyes at me. "It _is_ kind of obvious that you have more than a professional interest in that human."

Her statement left no room for denial. Isabel had already seen even before tonight that I actually was interested in more than her gift. I wanted Sookie … since the first time I'd laid my eyes on her in my bar … when she'd walked up to me in that cute little white dress … I'd just wanted to take her away from Bill and to have my way with her in my office.

I still wanted her body … that would never change. But there was suddenly another reason why I was so enthralled with her. She'd shown me a totally different side of her, one I'd never seen before.

"Is that so?" I replied weakly, almost in defeat.

"You can deny it if you want." She replied, with a sly smile. "But I know that look on your face … I've seen it in my mirror."

"Because of your former relationship with that human." I concluded. "What was his name?"

"Hugo … and yes." She answered, sadly. She sank her head, looking at her entwined hands.

"You'd truly loved him?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." She confessed. "And I still do, even though he'd betrayed not only me but my sheriff as well. I know it is hard to comprehend … But love is irrational."

_Love? Love for a human? What is it with the Dallas vampires?_

"Hmm," I murmured, distracted, because most of my mind was focused on that special human woman. Sookie had taken a seat at the bar, and had ordered only something to drink. Her posture was sort of pitiful … like she was sad about something.

_Why do I care?_

"Maybe I should take a leave," Isabel suggested, diverting my attention back to her for the moment.

"No." I responded politely. But in reality I didn't even care if she would stay or leave. It made no difference to me, whatsoever, because I already had a plan.

"It's okay." She laughed, waving her hand dismissively. She already was on her feet. "I really should begin to arrange some things … now that I am the sheriff of this area. The restoration of our headquarters will be my first important task."

I nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to stay for a few more days and help you out?"

"No," she declined my offer. "But thank you."

"We will stay in touch." I promised her.

"Of course." She nodded in goodbye, and she winked at me. "Good luck!"

Then she was off … and so was I … of my seat to join Sookie at the bar.

* * *

**A/N Hmmm ... what will happen now? No Bill in sight ... Sookie alone for the taking ... Hmmm.**


	11. Ascertaining

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! They are as good ... or even better ... than any Christmas present. Well, this is my treat for you!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**________________**

Ascertaining

Sookie sat with her back to me on a high stool at the bar, her shoulders slumped, her head down, playing absent-mindedly with the straw in her drink.

I didn't believe that she'd sensed my approach, but just as I'd reached her, she lifted her head and locked her eyes with mine in the mirrored wall behind the bar. I could see myself smile at her, and oddly I was hoping for the same response on her face, that would tell me that she was just as happy to see me as I was in seeing her. But what was I thinking? Why the hell would she be glad to see _me_?

_Because we've kissed … hardly! I took the first step there … but she'd reciprocated … oh whatever …_

Instead of a smile she pulled her eyebrows together, and frowned, followed by a small sigh of exasperation.

_Oookay … she's definitely not glad to see me … or maybe anyone else for the matter …_

But because I neither had been nor would I ever be the giving-up-easy kind of guy … and I always enjoyed a nice challenge … I ignored her resenting behavior, and took a seat on the empty stool right next to her. I breathed in her sweet and already familiar scent, trying hard not to actually lean in and sniff at her hair. I was slightly disappointed to discover that she'd indeed showered, thus getting rid of my scent.

_Too bad. But maybe I would get another chance to replace it … later … tonight?_

Suddenly my mind was busy going through the many different ways I could finally make Sookie mine, and I had a hard time to keep my fangs retracted. Reminding myself where I was, I slightly shook my head, to clear it of these pleasant but momentarily inappropriate thoughts. Unfortunately, it didn't do any good for the discomfort in my pants.

_Later!_

"What are you drinking?" I asked conversationally, hoping it was a good opening line for a talk. What did I know about chit chat? And about how to cheer up a woman?

_Nothing!_

Sookie emptied her glass in one big gulp, before she answered my question. "Gin tonic."

Her tone of voice matched her facial expression … and her feelings. She was not really interested in talking … or anything else. But as long as she wouldn't tell me to get loose, I decided to stay just where I was … as close as possible to this woman. She was like a magnet … drawing me near her … especially since I'd tasted her sweet lips … lips that were pouting right now.

_Alcohol … interesting …_

I knew that humans used to drown their grief or bad mood in that kind of drug, mostly men … but I'd never thought Sookie would act that way as well. She always seemed to be so tough.

"You want another one?" I asked her, instead of questioning her about what was going on. She wasn't drunk … yet … but it looked like she could use a refill. "My treat, of course." Like, I wasn't paying for this whole damn trip already.

Sookie shot me a confused and curious look, and then she just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure … why not."

She sounded neither flattered nor appalled by my invitation, which was fine by me, as long as I was allowed to remain in her presence. For a short moment I diverted my focus from her to call for the bartender.

"Another one for the lady," I verbalized my order, pointing at the empty glass in front of Sookie. And because I was still pretty hungry, I (grudgingly though) decided to order a bottle of the best synthetic blood the bar had to offer.

Without needing confirmation by looking at her, I could sense Sookie's astonishment. It matched my own feelings. I'd never thought I would be changing my feeding habits in order to please a woman … a human woman above all. But then again, she wouldn't allow me to drink from her … not yet anyway … and feeding from one of the willing donor in her presence would most certainly be weird and would make it impossible for me to keep up a conversation with her. At least that was what I told myself …

"So … where is Bill? Weren't you supposed to leave tonight?" I asked with honest curiosity. She clearly wasn't expecting him to come here any second, and that was good news for me. Of course, I couldn't care less about Compton's whereabouts … but seeing Sookie here all alone and sort of miserable, made me wonder.

She stared at me in silence for a long moment, scrutinizing my face, thus trying to decipher any hidden meaning in my inquiry. Because there wasn't anything to find, she finally relaxed … a little bit at least.

"He already left." Sookie stated simply, shrugging her shoulders again, like she didn't care much about that fact.

That revelation took me by surprise. What in the hell had made Compton decide to leave _his_ precious Sookie behind? Here alone … in a strange city … and with the knowledge that _I_ still was here, too. Something must have happened between them. I wasn't sure if I should be glad about the developing drift or concerned.

The bartender placed our ordered drinks in front of us, but immediately left us alone again.

"He left?" I repeated, my confusion plain in my voice. "Why?"

"Who cares?" She muttered under her breath and took a sip of her drink, trying to sound indifferent but failing. Her feelings gave her away, not to mention her demeanor.

"I do." I stated simply, and truthfully, because I did care even if I wasn't completely sure about the reason.

"Why?" she countered.

"Well …" I began, knowing I had to be careful about what I would say to her, and more importantly how to word it, not to upset her further. "Well firstly you'd insisted that Bill would accompany you here … as your protector, and I agreed to that term. And I am a little bewildered that he would leave you here … alone … especially after what had happened with the Fellowship."

Not that I believed that anyone from the Fellowship would try another attack so soon after the previous disaster, and more importantly that they would dare to assault anyone inside here, but still … Sookie was only human after all, therefore vulnerable, weak, and in need of protection … protection I could provide better than Compton, if she would only let me …

"Just so you know … he didn't leave me here all alone." Sookie emphasized. For a moment I thought she was talking about me. But that bubble burst, when she added. "Jason stayed as well."

_Oh great, leave her here with her stupid brother … like that would make his decision more acceptable …_

"Good," I said, not very convincingly, but I didn't care whether or not she believed me, because I was more interested in the reason that made Compton leave in the first place. I had my suspicions, but I needed them confirmed. "Why didn't you leave with him?"

_______________

**A/N Well ... What had happened between Sookie and Bill, that would make him leave her back at Dallas? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Explaining

**A/N Finally … for all those of you who've been waiting for so long. Chapter 12. I hope it is what you've been expecting.**

**I know many of you are waiting for some fluffy goodness. But they are not there yet … and Eric can be very patient as we all know … at least for a little while longer. ;-)**

**And just so you know, Bill isn't out of the picture … not yet.**

**Enjoy!!!**

__________

Explaining

Even with only that small amount of blood Sookie had taken when she'd so graciously sucked the silver bullets out of my chest the other day it was already easy for me to sense her emotions when they were as obvious and as intense as they were right this moment. My repeated questioning about the reason of Bill's solitary departure infuriated her. Her reaction didn't surprise me much, though.

"Why do you keep asking? What is it to you?" Sookie snapped. Under normal circumstances I really enjoyed her feistiness, but not so right now. Her voice was a little too load and too challenging for a room full of vampires. Of course, I wasn't really worried that they might hear the contents of our conversation, but I sure as hell couldn't let her yell at me in that way in front of my kind. It would show them that she had the nerve to get in my face and what was even worse that I allowed it … on occasion. It would weaken my position, and that was something I couldn't and wouldn't permit.

I saw no other choice to rectify this situation. I grabbed her by the arm a little too roughly perhaps, hauling her of her seat and dragging her in vampire speed to the elevators. I could sense her confusion turn into fear, but I ignored it.

"What do you think you are you doing? Let go of me." She demanded, trying to wriggle out of my hold. But I wouldn't have that. I needed her out of here, out of earshot of any vampire. As soon as we were safely in my room, I would explain everything.

"No." I growled at her, sparing her a menacing glare hoping it would shut her up. When she cringed, I added in a softer, almost inaudible tone. "We need to talk … in private."

She didn't respond in any way. Good girl. Finally the elevator doors opened, and I pushed her into the small room as gently as I was able at that moment and pressed the button for our floor. We didn't spoke the whole way, but I could tell that Sookie was both frightened and curious about my behavior, but apparently too confused to say anything.

I guided her to my room, and opened the door with the key card. Sookie went through the door first, and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms in defiance. She was fuming slightly, and I was barely able to suppress a laugh at this sight.

I walked over to the mini bar, and got out one of those tiny little bottles of alcoholic drinks, that were stashed there in case a vampire would bring a human companion along. I picked up a glass and emptied the bottle inside. Even though I stood with my back to Sookie, I could sense her impatience. At least she wasn't scared of me any longer … or at least not so much anymore that I could sense it. Anything else I could handle, but I never wanted her to be scared of me. Sure, she had to remember who and what I was, but in the end I would make her see that she had no reason to fear me.

"Sookie," I started, walking slowly over to the couch and offering her the drink. I knew she could need it, to take of the edge. For a moment she eyed me suspiciously, but then she took the glass.

"I'm sure you are mad at me, for what I just did. But it's clear that you still know nothing about us vampires. I am not going to apologize for my behavior but I am sorry if I've hurt you physically." I glanced down at her right arm … the arm I'd grabbed so forcefully. I could see it was a little red from my firm grip. I sat down beside her, tracing the spot with my fingertips. She shivered a little, but didn't pull back.

"I am truly sorry," I whispered, taking for too much pleasure in the warmth of her skin. I knew it wasn't the right time for this kind of feeling, so I withdrew my hand and locked my eyes with hers. I was glad to discover no resentment but a lot of questions in them, and I hoped that I would be able to answer most of them tonight.

I leaned back, and watched her take a sip of her drink. She copied my position, and waited for me to start talking.

"To answer your last question," I began softly. "It _is_ my business to know things about you and Bill especially when they have to do with my position as Sheriff. Remember, you are here on official business, because I'd needed your talent. That means you _work_ for me. For a lack of better terms I am your employer and you are my employee, and I'm sure you know what that sort of relationship entails …

"And as for Compton … He is my subject, and owns me fealty as long as he stays in my Area. He cannot just do anything he pleases … and when I'd agreed to your demand that he accompanies you to Dallas, he'd made a commitment. A commitment he'd broken when he'd left without you …"

"Bill just left because I'd told him to." Sookie interrupted my speech, trying to explain. I could comprehend her need to justify his action to me … to some extent, but she still didn't understand what I was trying to tell her. It was obvious to me that Compton had neglected to explain the rules of our society when he'd brought Sookie into our world. Why he had done so I did not know nor understood. Maybe he'd thought he would scare her off, but I knew better. Sookie wasn't that easy to scare, and from what I could tell about her, she hated nothing more than lies and secrets. One more things we had in common.

"Be it as it may … this was neither his nor your choice to make." I countered her defensive statement, keeping it calm. "You are dealing with vampires not humans. Our world, our laws, our society are totally different from yours. Apparently Bill had neglected to explain anything in greater detail … and obviously it was a mistake, otherwise you wouldn't have behaved the way you did downstairs."

Sookie glared at me. "What? I am not allowed to speak my mind in your company?" Her voice was dripping with venom.

_There she is again, the kitten who thinks she's a tiger … it's cute … and very sexy … but also dangerous …_

I smiled at her infuriated expression. "Of course, not, my dear Sookie. Believe me I truly like your straightforward manner. It's a rare behavior in a human, and I have to admit that I find it … _refreshing … _to say the least.

"However … I have to insist that you don't display this kind of behavior towards me again … not when we are in the company of other vampires. Do you understand? I cannot and will not allow you to undermine my position. As harsh as it may sound … but you are _just_ a human, Sookie. And vampires usually don't give a damn about what humans are thinking or feeling for that matter. They don't see humans as equals." They were harsh words indeed, but it was nothing but the truth.

Godric perhaps demonstrated this weakness in front of others, but I wouldn't do the same mistake … not if I could help it.

_Only for Sookie …perhaps … damn it … this woman will be the death of me …_

I saw Sookie nodding her head in agreement, but she didn't reply.

"You are very special." Sookie frowned at those words, and I hurried to continue. "Not just because of your gift, Sookie. But you have connections now … to some of the most high-ranking vampires in America … like myself. Not all vampires will tolerate a human being part of the inner circle … so to speak. I cannot tell what this might mean for you or what might happen, but just to be safe, we will have to be very careful in the future. But I will say this … I will do everything in my power to protect you."

_Wow … where did that came from? I know it was the truth … but … fuck …_

Sookie stared at me for a minute in utter astonishment. She was apparently just as speechless as me because of my impulsive confession to protect her. She swallowed loudly.

"Thank you, Eric." Sookie whispered, in a subdued kind of way.

"For what?" I asked, confused by the sincerity in her voice.

"For being so straight forward … for telling me those things. I really appreciate it." She explained.

"You're very welcome, my dear Sookie." I replied, moving closer to her. I leaned in, and whispered seductively. "How grateful are you?"

_____________

**A/N Well, what do think?**


	13. Returning

**A/N Sorry guys for the delay, I try to update more frequently from now on … not as often as in the beginning, but maybe once a week, okay?**

**I had some difficulties with this chapter, because first I thought writing it as a split between Sookie's and Eric's POV, but I decided against it, because this story solely belongs to our favorite, hot Viking …**

**But anyhow, because Sookie's thoughts and feelings are almost equally important to me, I put an offshoot-story named FATE out there for those of you who are interested in dipping into Sookie's mind as well. Check it out!**

**But just so you know, this story will always be my main priority. ;-)**

**Enough said, on with the story …**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Returning

Sookie blinked twice. But she didn't push me away, and she didn't throw a snappy comeback at me either, like I had been expecting. Obviously she was just too stunned by my audacious question, to react in any way, verbally or physically. Originally I'd meant it as a joke … sort of … but when I could hear her heartbeat escalating, and her breathing getting hitched, I began to hope that maybe … just maybe my pathetic attempt to seduce her, might be working after all. Of course, I knew that she wasn't as appalled of me as she tried to convince herself and me. Even with only the small amount of my blood in her system, I could already tell that her sexual attraction towards me was growing. And that pleased me to no end.

_She will be mine … I'll just have to be patient with her … and once I've had her, she will never want someone else …especially not Compton …_

I didn't know long we stayed in this frozen-in-place like position, and it took everything in me not to close the little space between her lips and mine. Her scent was strong and intoxicating, making my mouth water. Oh God, I wanted her so badly, like I'd never wanted another woman before … and I had quite a few in my long life. But I would never force her, never. No I wanted … I needed her to yield to me on her own free will. Because this would be the only way I would really enjoy having her … her body and her blood.

_A true victory …_

Although, she remained silent and still, I could literally see the wheels turning behind her eyes, as she decided what to do or say to my awkward proposal.

_God, I wish I could read her thoughts right now …make up your mind woman you're driving me insane …_

Before the tension between us could become unbearable for me, Sookie suddenly moved forward, and crashed her mouth on mine, taken me totally off guard by her impulsive action. This kiss … or better said assault of lips … was so much different from our first encounter. There was no romantic feeling behind this kiss, only pure desire … which was fine by me. I got the impression that she was feeling the same thing like me … an almost painful need to satisfy this craving for the other one's body.

_YES!_ I triumphed silently.

I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into my lap, a little surprised but pleased as hell that she didn't object. Her hands wandered into my hair, pulling me closer to her. She let the tip of her tongue run over my lower lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly allowed. I wasn't able or wasn't even trying to prevent my fangs from descending this time, and I moaned into her mouth, when she ran her tongue over them as skillfully as before. It was pure bliss.

_Mine!_

I couldn't help myself, but to grind my obvious arousal into her center, which unfortunately turned out to be a bad idea. She tensed up, and stopped returning the kiss. But because I was too absorbed in the heat of the moment … and the sensation of her body so close to mine, I didn't realize at once that something was wrong. When I didn't react the way she'd probably expected me to, she bit down on my lip, hard enough to draw blood.

More startled then actually hurt by her feeble, physical attack I loosened my grip on her waist, thus allowing her to get away from me. She immediately jumped up, putting some needed distance between us. While she was trying to catch her breath, she glowered at me. She was actually fuming with anger … probably with me and herself to equal extent. Unthinkingly, she licked her lips, thus taking more of my blood, more of me inside her. I immediately realized when it entered her system. The small, but already existent bond between us strengthened ever so slightly. I hadn't planned for this to happen, but I couldn't complain about it either.

"Ow, that hurt." I playfully growled at her, not even trying to hide my satisfied grin.

"How easy do you think I am?" Sookie snapped at me.

"Do you honestly want me to answer this question?" I countered, raising my eyebrows in question.

_I dare you …_

"Jerk!"

"Whatever you say, Sookie. But just for the record. YOU kissed me." I reminded her, still smiling.

"Arghhh …" she groaned in annoyance, making her way straight to the door. I didn't make a move to stop her, knowing there wasn't anything I could do or say to convince her to stay.

"Until we see each other again, my lover." I taunted her.

"I am not your lover!" She shouted at me, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Not yet." I stated with total conviction, more to myself, because she wouldn't be able to hear me. I shook my head, and laughed. This had been really interesting … and amusing.

I went into the bedroom, packing up my stuff and then called the front desk to confirm my travel arrangements. By this time tomorrow I would be back at Shreveport, back at my bar. And Sookie would be back at Bon Temps, reunited with her _boyfriend_ …

_If he still is her boyfriend …_

***************

_The following night … at Fangtasia …_

I sat in my chair behind the desk in my office, going through the unanswered mail that had accumulated in my absence. The bar was already open, but it was still early to make an actual appearance in the bar. The less time I had to spend around these pathetic human fangbangers the better …

Earlier this evening, Pam had expressed her condolences about the death of my maker, but had refrained to demand any details about his demise, for which I was grateful, because oddly it was still a sore subject for me. But then again, Godric hadn't meant as much to her as he'd meant to me. They had met only three or four times and hadn't really formed a bond. True, all three of us had been connected through blood, but we had been far from what humans would call a family. The relationship I have with my child Pam paled in comparison to the one I'd shared with Godric.

_Maybe this has something to do with me being the maker and not the child … whatever …_

And of course I had told her about the other occurrences as well … but leaving out the part where I'd kissed Sookie … twice. I knew what she thought about the human telepath, and she had made it very clear on more than occasion that she couldn't comprehend the interest so many male vampires seemed to have in Sookie.

When I was finally finished with my official sheriff business, I shut down the laptop and reluctantly made my way inside the bar.

_Time to entertain the vermin_, I thought, taking my usual seat on my throne. Sitting there, I scanned the room full of human fangbangers and some vampires, more out of boredom than actual curiosity. But then something caught my full attention.

I could sense her presence even before I even saw her. Sookie was standing with her back to me at the bar. I was slightly disappointed to discover that she didn't wear the same outfit, that she'd worn the first night she'd come here in the company of Compton. I'd had fantasized about Sookie in that white dress many, _many_ times … and those naughty, little fantasies had always involved her being bent over my desk and me on top of her … and then some.

_Too bad!_

Tonight she wore a nice pair of jeans and a red top. She simply looked delectable. I was too distracted by her mere presence in my bar that I hadn't noticed at once that she wasn't alone this time either. But to my surprise the vampire with her wasn't Compton, but his child Jessica.

Just then, Pam suddenly appeared at my shoulder. "Your little telepath is here." She announced in a detached voice, stating the obvious.

"I've noticed." I grinned at her. "And I see she's not alone."

"Yes, this obnoxious child of Compton is escorting her tonight." Pam sounded annoyed, and I shared her feelings. I could remember the last time Jessica was in here. She surely was a teenager in every sense of the word … whining and undisciplined … and as a vampire she was even worse.

"Do you know why she's here?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes. She wants to speak with you." Pam answered.

"Really?" I replied, not trying to hide my surprise at that piece of information. "Well … then I better see what she wants. Tell her, to come to my booth." I instructed. I stood up at once and walked to the farthest booth in my bar. It was a little darker here and more secluded, giving the impression of privacy … at least from all the human ears.

"How lovely to see you again, Miss Stackhouse." I greeted Sookie, when she came over. "And so soon, I must say I am surprised."

_But very pleased … very pleased indeed …_

"Likewise …" She mumbled, taking a seat on the opposite side. I was pretty sure that she wasn't happy about being here … at the bar or with me, probably both.

I got right to the point. "What can I do for you?" I leered at her, remembering our last time together.

Apparently she did too, but not for the same reason. She huffed, but straightened her shoulders. It was obvious that she wasn't here for fun, she meant business.

Cocking her head to the side, but at the same time locking her gaze with mine, she asked. "Do you know that Bill went to New Orleans?"

__________________

**A/N Lucky number 13, or not? Tell me what you think!**

**And did you all notice … my chapters are getting a bit longer … ;-)**


	14. Inquiring

**A/N I know, I know … I've kept you hanging for too fucking long, but I was kinda stuck with this story. I hope you can forgive me *making puppy-dog eyes and a pout*. And I promise to update this story more regularly again.**

**I do have a question though: Do you guys want Sookie to have this weird power (glowing hands) that she possessed in the show? I am a little torn if I should use it in my story as well since I don't include the whole Maryann storyline … so I'll leave it up to you. Majority wins. Let me know. Thanks.**

**Enough babble … on with the show.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_Previously …_

_Cocking her head to the side, but at the same time locking her gaze with mine, she asked. "Do you know that Bill went to New Orleans?"_

Inquiring

Sookie watched me very closely, while she was patiently waiting for me to answer her question. For once I was glad that our blood bond was still one sided, so she wasn't able to get a read on _my_ feelings … and of course I was also very comforted by the fact that her peculiar gift wasn't working on vampire minds. But knowing that she was sometimes too observant for her own good, I didn't put it passed her, to pick up on my feelings nevertheless, just by looking at me. And just then she smiled at me, and it wasn't a genuine smile. Even though I thought that I had done my best to keep my facial expression neutral and calm, trying to hide my distress, some of it must have shown on my face_. _

_Fuck! She is testing me … challenging me … in my own bar … under the scrutiny of other vampires … she's gotta be kidding me …stay calm … don't let her see that she's getting to you …_

As a matter of fact _that_ particular piece of information of hers had caught me quite off guard, which used to happen very rarely, thank God. And under normal circumstances I wouldn't give a damn about Compton's whereabouts. But as it was, all my subordinates knew that I liked to be informed beforehand when they were planning to leave my Area … or when they were planning to settle down here. The fact that Compton once again had disregarded my authority rather pissed me off. I had warned him not to bypass or betray me, but he'd obviously decided to ignore it. And what made the whole thing worse was that I knew perfectly well that he didn't have any connections whatsoever with New Orleans and its inhabitants, which left only one explanation. Sophie-Ann.

My mind was reeling. What reason could Compton have to go and see our queen? I didn't know what made me angrier … the fact that one of my underlings was in contact with the queen without my knowledge, or that it was Sookie who was making me aware of it. For the moment, I knew it would be best to play innocent, especially since we still were in earshot of other vampires. So I swallowed my anger and put on me best poker face.

"No, I did not know that." I finally answered her question. "Is there a specific reason why you came here to tell me that your _boyfriend_ went out of town?" I waggled my eyebrows in suggestion, but she just rolled her eyes in answer. I knew it was a poor attempt to make her believe that I didn't care … but I just couldn't help myself, and it seemed to be working.

"Not precisely … it's just that he hadn't had the decency to leave _me_ a message or anything." Sookie replied, her voice cold as ice. It was quite obvious to me that she was furious, but fortunately not with _me_ or _my_ behavior. I was pretty sure her anger was solely directed at Compton and the fact that he had apparently neglected to tell her in person that he was leaving.

"And I thought you might know something … with you being his sheriff and all." She shrugged indifferently, but I could sense hope underneath her composure. She was indeed here for information, information I would gladly give her, if I only knew all the details myself. But anyhow, I knew this was not the right place for us to talk about that subject.

A small part of me had wondered before why Compton had left Bon Temps so soon after just returning the other day, especially after what had happened in Dallas … not only with me and her, but with him and her. I'd thought he would be eager to fix their broken relationship as soon as she has returned as well, but it appeared that I was wrong … again. His loyalty apparently laid somewhere else.

_I wonder if he really cares about her at all … or was it all just an act?_

I spared Sookie a significant look, hoping she would understand without me actually saying it out loud that she was entering dangerous territory with her remarks. "Be it as it may … but since you are already here tonight, why don't I give you your payment for the services you'd provided in Dallas. Please, Ms. Stackhouse, join me in my office." I inquired politely, but not really giving her a choice on the matter. I stood up, signaling her to follow me into the back of my bar, and she immediately complied.

_Good girl …_

As soon as I closed the door behind her, I turned around. "I thought we've established the ground rules the other day. But apparently, I haven't made myself clear before … and I hate having to repeat myself. I won't say it again, my dear. DO NOT CHALLENGE ME IN FRONT OF MY UNDERLINGS." I growled. She cringed slightly, but then nodded in answer. "Good. Now, tell me what you _do_ know!" I demanded gently but firmly.

She sat down on the couch, while I was leaning casually against my desk. "Nothing much … Bill had left a note for Jessica, telling her that he was going to be out of town for a few days. If she wasn't dating a friend of mine I wouldn't have known that he was gone." She sounded disappointed, and somehow I could concur. I wasn't the only one here how felt betrayed by this sorry excuse for a vampire.

"So you two hadn't had a chance to talk … or make up?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Oh, please, Eric, spare me the theatrics. I'm not in the mood for your fake sympathy." She moaned.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to upset you further. And you're right … I don't really care if you two will make up or not. No actually I take that back, to tell the truth I'd rather have you all to myself." I confessed without hesitation, gauging her reaction very closely. She was shocked by my blunt admission, looking at me with her eyes wide open. "Please, my dearest Sookie, don't try to deny it … I _know_ that you can sense it too. There is something between us."

I openly smirked at her, loving to see her struggling for words. "Yes, I'll have to admit there is a certain pull … but it's just the blood, right? It will wear off …" She said, sounding uncertain but yet hopeful.

I shook my head minutely. Was she actually that naïve? "Did it wear off between you and Compton?"

"What are you talking about?" She was clearly lost.

"You've had his blood." I simply said, just stating a fact. I knew at least of one time. Compton had given Sookie his blood just a couple of days ago in my very presence, after she'd been attacked by the maenad. At the point in time I had thought that he was giving her his blood for healing purposes only, but now I wasn't so sure about it anymore. It was pretty obvious to me that Compton hadn't explained to her what a blood exchange truly entailed.

"Yes. So, what's your point?" She pressed the issue.

"How often?" I wanted to know, hoping it wasn't too late for making her mine.

"How often what?" She asked, still confused, and a little bit embarrassed.

"How often did you have his blood?" I clarified.

"Twice." She answered without any delay.

_Yes!_

I smiled in triumph, barely being able to contain myself. "And I take it then it was more than just a few drops."

"Yes." She frowned. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

I slowly walked over to her, taking a seat on the couch. "As much as I would like to explain my inquiry about your blood exchanges between you and Compton, I am afraid now is neither the time nor the place to do so. But rest assured I WILL explain everything at a later time." I promised. She needed to know what Compton had done without her knowledge or her consent.

"Okay. Do you have any idea why he's in New Orleans?" Sookie quickly changed the subject, a little reluctantly though.

"I have a pretty fair guess." I replied.

"And?" She pressed. "Will you share your guess with me or not?"

I laughed at her annoyance. "Of course, my dear. But you do have to remember that this is only a guess at this point. But since I know that Compton doesn't have any other connections that I know of, I am pretty certain he's there to visit our queen."

"Your _queen_?"

"Yes. I take it then you don't know about her, either." I shook my head again. _How is she going to survive in our world when she doesn't know a thing about us?_

"You have a _queen_?" She actually snickered.

Before I could answer, someone knocked lightly on the door. "Master, there is someone here to see you." Pam's voice announced. I knew she wouldn't have interrupted my time with Sookie if it wasn't important.

"I'll be there in a moment." I replied.

* * *

**A/N Well? Was it worth the wait or did it suck? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
